fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaver (RotS)
Appearance Coming soon. History What little is known about Reaver's past is that he was once a citizen of Oakvale, same as the Hero of Oakvale and that in his desire for eternal youth and health, he sacrificed his entire village, causing it to become the Wraithmarsh we know today. Since then, he has been sacrificing people to The Shadow Court in order to maintain that, even going as far as using the Hero of Bowerstone, better known in modern times as the Old Hero King to do so. However, that was just a ploy to gain time in order to alert Lucien Fairfax to the hero's location and to cut a deal with Lucien however, Lucien betrayed him, forcing Reaver to flee with the Old Hero King through his escape tunnels under the house where together they fought against Spire Guards as they made their way out and onto the beach at the end of the tunnel where Reaver's ship was waiting for him. That however was blown to pieces by a Spire Shard and forced him to fight with The Hero of Bowerstone for their lives. They succeeded and when he tried to leave, Theresa stopped him and recruited him to their cause. With the three heroes assembled, they attempted to preform a ceremony to summon the Tear of Avo, a powerful sword but Lucien knew of their plan and kidnapped Reaver, Hammer and Garth, taking them to the Spire where he attempted to ciphon their power so that he could use the power of the Tattered Spire to revive his family. This ultimately failed after the Hero of Bowerstone, who Lucien tried to kill once again used the Music Box to take the ciphoned power away from him and cut the connection between him and the three heroes, saving them all. He then killed Lucien with his gun and after deciding what he wanted to do, Theresa gave the three other heroes a decision of what they wish to do. Reaver left Albion though he wasn't specific on where he was going though it is believed that he at one time followed Garth to his homeland and tried to kill him. Some years later, the Old Hero King, during the infancy of his reign as king tracked down Reaver and attempted to steal his Dark Seal but was unable to do so until ten years later. Reaver however, fearing The Shadow Court, stole it back without the king knowing. No one is sure what happened next, only that the game of cat and mouse continued until The Hero of Bowerstone died. Some believe that Reaver stole the seal back from the old hero's tomb which has allowed him to maintain his youth. Three years after the war with The Darkness and The Crawler, there were reports in Millfields that the ghost of the Old Hero King had rosen from his grave and confronted Reaver, escaping the manor with Reaver hot on his tail while carrying a black seal and disappeared into the night before being caught. Personality Coming soon. Category:No Image Category:No Caption Category:No Additional Series Category:Hero Category:Male Category:No Living Relatives Category:The Shadow Court (RotS) Category:Incomplete